


Smutober #3 Bukkake feat: The Ouran Host Club

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Multi, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Smutober, blindfold, cum shots, porn setting, porn star haruhi, porn star hikaru, porn star honey, porn star karou, porn star kyoya, porn star mori, porn star tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Haruhi's agent and director calls her in for a last minute scene shoot. It just happens to involve six men, a vintage fainting couch and a blindfold. Gentlemen, start your engines!





	Smutober #3 Bukkake feat: The Ouran Host Club

Haruhi Fujioka walked onto the set, her white silk robe draped over her shoulders, barely covering her small breasts. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair and gave a wave to her director, agent and friend Misuzu Sonoda. Misuzu waved Haruhi over and gave a big smile as he repositioned the vintage fainting couch for the hundredth time.

“Oh, Haruhi! It is so good to see you!” Misuzu kissed Haruhi’s cheeks and lead her to the couch. The white of her robe was stark against the black soft fabric of the fainting couch. 

“Nice to see you as well, Misuzu.” Haruhi smiled as she looked up toward the group of guys that were walking toward her and the director. 

“Ah, just in time boys, and can I tell that this little number is going to be absolutely refreshing!” He sighed dramatically and waved the boys over. Haruhi took this time to look at them closely. There was the handsome blonde man named Tamaki Suoh, the dark haired, glasses wearing man named Kyoya Ootori, two red headed twins named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, a tall and very quiet man named Takashi Morinozuka who was also known as Mori and finally a small blonde by the name of Mitskuni Haninozuka who was also known as Honey. 

Haruhi wasn’t too sure of the small blonde, he looked like he was barely out of middle school, but she knew that Misuzu was a professional and she was always diligent with her actor’s background checks. 

“Okay, so I’d like all of you lovely young men to go stand around Haruhi and Haruhi, dear, sit in the middle of the couch. Yes that’s perfect.” She went on to wrap a black blindfold on Haruhi and also very loosely tied her hands behind her back. Misuzu gave a clap of her hands and her two camera guys came out and took their positions. “Okay, get ready everyone!” Misuzu gave a wink and quickly went to his director chair and once he was comfortable yelled, “ACTION!”

All six men started to furiously fist their cocks, making sure to keep their faces looking absolutely gorgeous, making eye contact with the camera man that was focused on them. The other camera man was focused on Haruhi and getting the great shots of when one of the cocks would hit her in the face, causing her to jump. 

“I bet you like that don’t you, my dear?” Haruhi nodded.

“Yes, Senpai.” She replied, getting another cock to the face. Misuzu pumped his fist into the air, a huge grin on his face.

“You’re very beautiful, Haru-Chan.” The one known as Honey said, followed by a grunt of agreement from Mori. Haruhi couldn’t help but smile. 

Misuzu was trying to clap softly.

“Well, you know what they say, gentlemen,” Tamaki said, taking Haruhi’s face in his hands. “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.” He smiled at the group of men around him and started to masturbate more furiously, his princely face the camera’s main focus. Misuzu was absolutely delighted. He almost fell out of his chair when Kyoya turned to Tamaki and planted a tongue filled kiss on his lips. They weren’t the only ones engaged in activity.

Mori had Honey propped up on the leg he had on the fainting couch, Honey’s hands roaming all over Mori’s body. The Hitachiin twins were only a step away from full on sex, but they kept their cocks pointed at the star. Haruhi would still jump when a cock hit her in the face and she was quivering with the noises that surrounded her. 

Finally, the white strings of seed began to fly, like the wispy threads of spider silk, hitting Haruhi in many different places; her face, next to her mouth, her bare breasts, even nestling in the strands of her hair. However, the real money shot, which both cameras were focused on now, was when the men’s come hit their intended target which was Haruhi’s open and waiting mouth. By the end of the shot, there was hardly any part of Haruhi that wasn’t covered in come. 

After a few more seconds, Misuzu yelled, “CUT! Oh my!” Misuzu quickly ran to his actors, bringing a box of wipes for Haruhi. “That was one of the most refreshing scene I had ever filmed!” Haruhi smiled, wiping her face and putting her silk robe back on, stood up. 

“Misuzu, you are an amazing director.” Tamaki commented. 

“I must say, you utilized your camera men very well. I’m impressed.” Kyoya added.

“I have to say, this was the most fun we had in a while.” Hikaru and Karou sang in unison.

“Haru-Chan, is the real star here, isn’t she? Don’t you think?” Honey asked.

“Yea.” Mori replied. Haruhi looked over at all of these faces that she had just filmed a last minute porn scene with. 

“You guys are so weird.” Haruhi said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> smutober prompt three!!! these are getting so late!!! I'm so sorry!! but anyways I hope yall enjoy and don't hesitate to request something!!


End file.
